


Candles

by shieldivarius



Series: Christmas Roommate Stories [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Prompt: Candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power in their building went out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

“I’m tired of these power outages,” Natasha said, lining candles up on the top of the electric fireplace. “As though the problems in this place weren’t bad enough, with the heating as it is. The lights don’t need to go out all the time, too.”

“Move,” Melinda said, insistent tone mild but familiar.

“Clint likes the building. The apartment.” 

Natasha lit the candles, standing close to them, trying to absorb what little heat the flames let off. The wiring in the building was bad, and extreme cold tended to make it cut out entirely. She was sure it was a fixable, if expensive, problem.

“Leave him here to suffer.”

Natasha turned to frown at her. Melinda had a sparkle in her eye, a soft expression on her face.

“No. What?” 

“The candlelight,” she said, and Natasha raised an eyebrow, because that explained nothing. Melinda held out her hand and Natasha crossed to her, slipping her fingers in between Melinda’s. 

“What about it?” she asked.

“It was shining through your hair, giving you a halo.” Melinda drew her down to sit beside her on the couch. Natasha’s eyebrow went up higher.

“How much have you had to drink?” she asked, and kissed Melinda on the forehead. Melinda leaned into her, resting her head on Natasha’s chest. Natasha peered around her, to the empty eggnog glass sitting on the end table.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has housing, you know,” Melinda said instead of trying to defend her drunken state like Natasha had been expecting.

Natasha pulled a blanket up over them. 

“I’ll think about it. Go to sleep.”

Melinda murmured something and Natasha pressed a kiss into her hair, watching the flames on the candles flicker and dance in the draughty apartment air.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
